digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Terriermon X (Recon Tactical Squadron)
Terriermon X is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron who is the digimon partner of Suzaku Takame. He is a Terriermon with an X-Antibody in him. Appearance His appearance is that of a Terriermon with a crystal horn and wearing a yellow handkerchief scarf. Description His personality is just like the Terriermon of Tamers. Attacks *'Terrier Tornado' (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. *'Bunny Blast' (Blazing Fire): Spits out shots of superheated air. Other Forms The name "Terriermon X" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Terriermon X gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Gargomon X Gargomon X is Terriermon X's Champion Form. He is a Gargomon with a crystal horn, vulcans attached to the backpack filled with ammunition on it's back, and feet wrapped in bandage wraps. Attacks *'Gargo Pellets/Gargo Laser' (Gatling Arm): Fires the vulcans on both of its arms. *'Bunny Pummel/Animal Uppercut' (Dumdum Upper): Gets into the opponent's space, then thrusts up a "Gargo Pellets" from below. |- | Rapidmon X Rapidmon X is Terriermon X's Ultimate Form. He is a Rapidmon with the triangles in his body placed with red crystals, his back has a rocket booster, and also his feet has rocket boosters as well. He is best in flight, speed, and firepower. Attacks *'Rapid Fire': Rapid-fires homing missiles from both of its arms. *'Tri-Beam' (Golden Triangle): Fires a beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the opponent's data. *'Homing Blast' (Homing Missile): Fires homing missiles from the launcher on its back. *'Miracle Missile' {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | MegaGargomon X MegaGargomon X is Terriermon X's Mega Form. He is a MegaGargomon with a rocket booster on his back, roller blades on his feet, and as well as rocket boosters as his feet. Attacks *'Mega Barrage' (Burst Shot): Volley fires its firearms. *'Giant Missile': Fires gigantic megaton-class missiles from the gun turrets on its shoulders. *'Gargo Missile/Giant Missile' (Giant Bazooka this one) : Fires two large missiles from the missile launchers on shoulders. *'Power Pummel' (Saint Upper): Launches pulverizing shockwaves from its fists.--> |- | BlastGaogamon BlastGaogamon is the burst DNA digivolved form of MirageGaogamon X and MegaGargomon X. He has MirageGaogamon X's claws, cape, spikes, chest, and head; with MegaGargomon's legs, arm gatlings, and shoulders. His shoulders are MegaGargomon's combined with MirageGaogamon Burst Mode's. His arms is like MegaGargomon's, instead of hands, he has three sharp bladed pincers. He can create the same kind of weapon as MirageGaogamon Burst Mode at will. He has a mane just like MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Attacks *'Gaoga Barrage': Fires a bunch of shots from the entire body *'Gargo Missile/Giant Missile' (Giant Bazooka this one) : Fires two large missiles from the missile launchers on shoulders. *'Meteor Shackle' (Full Moon Meteor Impact): Strikes the opponent with a sphere of light containing planetary-class energy. *'Final Mirage Burst': Puts its body and soul into releasing the energy hidden within its weapon. *'Luna Hook Slasher': Slashes and tears at the opponent with its crescent moon-shaped energy blade.